prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC48
is the 48th and final episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪ ''and also the 389th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the world returning to normal, the girls are happy to find Hummy; but she falls into unconciousness and they try to awaken her. '' Summary Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, and Ellen group together at Otokichi's place. Hibiki is eating cupcakes while Ellen and Kanade make music with some instruments. Hibiki shares her cupcakes with the others but they feel depressed - seeing Hummy lay there unconciously. They recall how she protected the Legendary Score as all the good notes were gathered, then suddenly fell. The Legendary Score protected her by summoning a bubble, and three big stones fell down to reveal Falsetto, bassdrum, and Baritone. Hibiki wants Hummy to wake up more than anything and requests that Ellen sings, but this doesn't do anything to help. Hibiki closes her eyes and thinks about Noise, and how he felt alone, but while praying for Hummy to awaken in her mind, she opens her eyes to find herself in a flower field with Hummy running around. Hibiki approaches her as she tries to catch some butterflies, but to her surprise, Hummy doesn't even notice her. Hibiki sees her friends in this strange world, with Ellen realizing they are in a dream. They speak when Hummy suddenly calls for Ellen, asking her to sing the Melody of Happiness with her. This leaves the girls confused as Ellen approaches Hummy, who seems to see her but not the others. Ellen does as suggested and this song reaches Hummy. She asks the others to join in and they too sing until awakening to find Hummy is now awaken, thanking Ellen for singing to her. Happily the girls decide they must continue to try to help everyone. First they pay a visit to Aphrodite in Major Land. Hummy sings while Hibiki expresses surprise at how amazing her voice sounds. Others gather around them and soon everyone's hearts begin to break them free from their stone prisons. As Aphrodite awakens, Ako tearfully hugs her mother before the girls realize that the Trio have also awoken. They happily rejoice that they are no longer being controlled by Noise, and they can be themselves again. They excitedly approach Ellen as well, and the girls realize the whole town has started to sparkle with happiness and rainbows. To their delight the Crescendo Tone is also alive and well. As the girls prepare to leave Major Land they see everyone waving to them and saying goodbye. Upon arrival back in Kanon City the girls see that everything has gone back to normal as well. Currently sunset, the girls walk with Otokichi when a voice suddenly catches their attention. The girls are surprised to spot Pii-chan, but now white; having been born from happiness. Together they say they will always remain as Pretty Cure and they will start a new tomorrow. Realizing that everything will be alright, the girls happily say that they will always continue being Suite Pretty Cure. Major Events *All of the notes in the Legendary Score absorbed by Noise become the notes of the Melody of Happiness as Hummy and Trio de Minor are finally released. *Hummy finally sings the Song of Happiness, unpetrifying everyone on Earth and Major Land including Otokichi, the Crescendo Tone and Trio de Minor. *Noise is reborn as a silver Pii, which the Cures decide to adopt. *This is the last episode of ''Suite Pretty Cure♪, while ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' takes its initial timeslot. Trivia *"Lalala" is the sound of singing without words; previously used in a previous episode. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Hojo Maria *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Masamune Ouji *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Pii-chan Trivia *A rainbow is shown that features the main colors of the Smile Pretty Cures. Only five of the seven rainbow colors are seen, they are pink (Cure Happy), orange/red (Cure Sunny), yellow (Cure Peace), green (Cure March) and blue (Cure Beauty). Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪